Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for settling products in a package.
Background
Many foodstuffs, such as potato chips, are packaged in pillow pouch packages that are made using a form, fill and seal (“FFS”) machine. Typically, a form, fill and seal machine forms the film into a tube, seals the bottom of the tube, fills the partially sealed tube with product, and then seals the top of the tube to form a packaged product. Often, a form, fill and seal machine is oriented so that film travels in a direction that is generally vertical as the film is formed into a tube, filled with product and sealed. Such a machine is an example of a vertical form, fill and seal (“VFFS”) machine.
When the product being packaged is an irregularly shaped product such as potato chips, there can be large void spaces between each piece. The void space takes up volume in the package and requires the package to be larger than required for the product alone. This requires more resources, which is less environmentally friendly. It is also more expensive for producers and ultimately consumers.
To avoid these and other problems posed by void space, some form, fill and seal machines are fitted with product settlers. These settlers typically shake the product to make it settle into a more compact configuration and thereby reduce void space.
In addition to reducing void space in a product, it is desirable to package product more quickly. One way to increase the speed with which product is packaged is to increase the speed with which film is fed to the form, fill and seal machines. Other things being equal, continuously feeding film to a machine is faster than intermittently feeding film.
To take advantage of this principle, some machines, called continuous motion machines, are capable of running in a continuous mode in which film is continuously being advanced, as opposed to being paused intermittently. However, running a machine in continuous mode is incompatible with conventional settlers that grab or pinch the film. This is because grabbing or pinching will damage the film unless the film is paused.
Examples of conventional settlers that require a film to be paused include settlers with beater bars that grab and shake the film. Another conventional settler that requires film to be paused uses two swinging panels. The two panels are positioned below the product conduit and can rotate together like doors. When the panels come together, they pinch and seal off the film below the product conduit. After product falls on the closed panels, seal jaws come together to form an end seal on the film. This forms the bottom of a partially formed package. Then, the panels rotate open, which releases the film and allows the product to fall to the bottom of the partially formed package. This process of repeatedly dropping and catching the product causes the product to be settled. However, it can also damage the product by causing breakage, for example, of chips.
As these examples illustrate, when using conventional settlers, form, fill and seal machines must run in an intermittent mode in which the film is stopped when the settlers grab the film, and the film advances when the settlers release the film. As a result, many continuous motion machines do not even come with a settler. Other machines come with a settler that can be installed by a user, but the machine must then be run in an intermittent mode. Running machines in intermittent mode is inefficient and results in additional wear and tear on the machines and film. Thus, using a conventional settler with a continuous motion form, fill and seal machine can be undesirable.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a settler that is compatible with a form, fill and seal machine running in continuous mode. For example, it is desirable to have a settler that does not grab film and can be used with a machine that continuously conveys the film. Such a settler would not require the film to be paused during production of packages. This could, in turn, avoid wear and tear on the machine and film caused by large transient forces that occur when starting and stopping the machine.
It would also be advantageous if an inventive settler could be used to produce product-filled packages more quickly than conventional settlers that require packaging film to be paused intermittently.
In addition, it would be desirable if the inventive settler reduced the volume that product occupies in a package. For example, it would be desirable if the settler reduced the volume occupied by a product at least as much as a conventional settler.
Furthermore, it would be desirable if an inventive settler could increase the head space in a package of a given size. For example, increased head space can help prevent product inside the package from being too close to, or caught in, the end seal of the package. This helps to ensure that the package is properly sealed. Increased head space can also help prevent other manufacturing defects, for example, unintended pleats and unintended tucks. It would be even more desirable if the inventive settler could increase head space and/or reduce manufacturing defects when compared to conventional settlers.
Likewise, it would be beneficial if the inventive settler did not break a substantial amount of product by impacting the product. For example, it would be beneficial if the settler were positioned so that it did not impact a substantial amount of the product through the packaging film. It would also be advantageous if the inventive settler could optionally be mounted somewhere besides the seal jaw carriage of a form, fill and seal machine. As another example, it would be beneficial if the inventive settler could operate intermittently or continuously. For example, it would be beneficial if the inventive settler could stop settling while the product is in a position to be damaged by the settler. However, after the product is no longer in such a position, the inventive settler would begin settling again.
Similarly, it would be desirable if the inventive settler decreased the amount of film required to package a given amount of product. This could help reduce waste, increase the environmental friendliness of a process, reduce manufacturing costs, and further increase the speed of a manufacturing process. For example, using a settler that can be used with a continuous motion form, fill and seal machine can increase the speed of a manufacturing process. Also, if the inventive settler could decrease the amount of film necessary to package a product, less film would need to be conveyed for a unit of product. This could further reduce the amount of time required to produce each unit.
In addition, it would be advantageous if the inventive settler did not interfere with the continuous motion of a package film when the inventive settler stopped. For example, it would be advantageous if the inventive settler had a low torque motor so that if the settler stopped running or even failed while the settler was in contact with a package film, the film could push the settler out of the path of the film, and the film could continue to be advanced. It would also be advantageous if the inventive settler could be stopped in a position where it does not impede the continuous conveyance of packaging film.
It would be another benefit if the inventive settler were simple compared to conventional settlers. For example, it would be beneficial if the inventive settler had fewer moving parts than conventional settlers, had a less complicated operating mechanism, and were easier to maintain, repair and/or replace. It would also be beneficial if the inventive settler required minimal training of or input from maintenance personnel.
Furthermore, it would be useful if the inventive settler were small compared to conventional settlers. For example, conventional settlers can have components that take up a large amount of space and it would be advantageous to avoid these components.
Additionally, it would be desirable if the inventive settler could be easily installed on existing form, fill and seal machines. For example, it would be desirable if the inventive settler were modular and could be easily added to existing continuous motion vertical form, fill and seal machines. It would also be useful if a modular form of the inventive settler were easier to maintain, repair, and/or replace than conventional settlers. For example, it would be desirable if an inventive settler needing maintenance could be easily removed from a continuous motion form, fill and seal machine and replaced with a recently serviced settler. It would also be desirable if the inventive settler were designed so that the form, fill and seal machine could run without needing to be substantially reconfigured if the inventive settler were removed and were not replaced. For example, the machine could be instructed to create bigger packages due to a lack of settling, but the machine would not require other reconfiguration. This could increase the versatility of a product manufacturing line and increase its resilience in the face of maintenance issues.
Similarly, it would be advantageous if a form, fill and seal machine were easier to maintain and repair when the inventive settler is used with the machine instead of a conventional settler. It would also be advantageous if the small size and location of the inventive settler made it easier to access and service the machine compared to conventional settlers. For example, the size and location of conventional settlers can block or substantially impede access to the seal jaw carriage of a form, fill and seal machine. In contrast, it would be advantageous if the inventive settler could be installed on one side of a machine making it easy to access the seal jaw carriage even when the inventive settler is installed. It would also be advantageous if the inventive settler could easily be removed in comparison to a conventional settler, for example, if the inventive settler were modular, as this would also increase the ease of servicing of form, fill and seal machine.